Don't leave me!
by Plusle65
Summary: Feliciano knocked on Ludwig's door after not talking for half a year.. and Feliciano has some horrid news! ((K(plus) , just to be safe with the ratings.. There isn't anything bad, it just may make you cry a lot!))


Feliciano was looking down as he knocked gently on Ludwig's door with his right hand behind his back. He was scared of his friends reaction, they haven't seen each other in half a year, and Feliciano had some news to tell Ludwig... some very bad news.

Ludwig looked to the door from the couch, where he'd been sorting through some papers. He mentally went through a list in his head; Feliciano and his brother hardly knocked, so rule them out, Francis and Antonio didn't either...actually, who other than Roderich and Arthur did actually knock anymore? The blonde got up and opened the door, surprised to see the Italian.

_"Can I help you...Feliciano?"_

Feliciano held out some roses from his right hand that were colored: red, white, green, black, and yellow

_"C-ciao"_

Ludwig's cheeks turned a light pink as he took the flora. Feliciano got him flowers a lot, actually...but he was rarely so formal about it.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I-i have some news to tell you.."_

Feliciano said as he continued to look at the ground. The German frowned worriedly.

_"Why don't you come in and tell me?"_

_"...ok..."_

Feliciano took a step inside the house. Ludwig closed the door behind him and gestured for Feliciano to sit.

_"What seems to be the problem?"_

Feliciano shook his head.

_"I don't want to sit.. and it is about me..You know how me and Romano rule over Italy..?"_

Ludwig's frown deepened.

_"Ja. South and North. Why?"_

Feliciano started to shake all over his body.

_"s-soon.. one of us will disappear.."_

Ludwig was taken aback.

_"Impossible! There's still a need for both of you, isn't there?"_

_"N-no.. an-and I volunteered..."_

That was just like Feliciano. Ludwig should have guessed he'd do that.

_"Nein...tell me you're lying, Italein, bitte."_

_"No... Romano and Antonio... they are getting married.. I-i am dying for mi fratello..."_

Ludwig tried to keep calm as he tried to keep his voice steady.

_"But...but I still need you."_

Feliciano looked away as he snickered lightly.

_"very funny Germany.."_

Ludwig's heart almost broke right there.

_"Feliciano you listen to me. I know it's not fair, and I should have told you sooner, but I-"_

Ludwig cut himself off. Feliciano took a step backwards as he began to glow a little, he looked at himself and whispered

_"N-not yet please..."_

Ludwig was beginning to look panicked.

_"Italia, please don't go, please..."_

Feliciano ran into Germany's arms as he cried harder

_"TI-TI AMO!"_

Ludwig held him tightly, holding back tears.

_"Ich leib dich, leibling!"_

Feliciano kissed Ludwig roughly, needing his German as he started to glow more. Ludwig kissed back, blue eyes watering again. Ludwig pulled away after a moment.

_"Smile. Smile, bitte, for me."_

Feliciano shook his head as he sobbed harder.

_"W-w-why... I-i-i am leaving you..."_

_"Because I want the last time I see you to be of you smiling."_

Ludwig said softly. Feliciano closed his eyes.

_"I-i don't want this to be the end... I-i want to walk with you in the park.. I-i-i want to cuddle with you all day...I-i-i want to have a family with you!"_

_"I know, and I want the same." _

Ludwig held Feliciano close again.

_"I should have told you sooner. I..I should have let you sleep in my bed with me and cook with me...there's a lot of things I should have done."_

Feliciano started to sniffle.

_"L-ludwig... w-will you forget me..?"_

_"Never. I promise."_

Ludwig pressed a kiss to his lips. Feliciano kissed back as he slowly started to glow even more

_"L-ludwig..."_

_"Ja?"_

Ludwig looked at him sadly. Feliciano tried his best to smile for Ludwig.

_"T-ti amo..."_

Ludwig gave a weak smile in return.

_"Ich leib dich."_

Feliciano gently kissed Ludwig as his body started to disappear, it started with his feet. Ludwig held Feliciano's cheeks softly, trying to memorize Feliciano's face. Feliciano opened his eyes wide for Ludwig.

_"I-im scared..."_

_"Don't be scared."_

Ludwig's eyes welled up again.

_"Be brave. And say hello to Rome for me."_

Feliciano's knees were now gone.

_"I-i... Ludwig.. do me a favor..."_

_"Ja?"_

Ludwig kept his eyes on Feliciano's.

_"M-move on..."_

_"I...I don't think I can do that..."_

_"p-please...?"_

_"I'll try."_

Feliciano did a fake smile.

_"G-go find a pretty l-lady... W-who is more beautiful than me.. and someone who can cook... and can clean.. and just... s-some one better than me.."_

_"There is nobody on the earth better than you. But I'll look anyway. For you."_

Feliciano smiled a little, now up to his hips were gone

_"T-ti amo... forever..."_

_"Pinky swear?"_

Ludwig held up a pinky. Feliciano wrapped his pinky around Ludwig's pinky.

_"I sware~"_

_"Danke."_

Ludwig gave another attempt at a smile. Feliciano's chest was half way gone.

_"W-w-will you say goodbye for me..?"_

_"Ja. I will."_

Ludwig nodded.

_"To your bruder and everyone else."_

Feliciano frowned and looked down.

_"Fratello doesn't know about me doing this..."_

Ludwig bit his lip.

_"You didn't tell him?"_

Feliciano shook his head.

_"n-nope... but I have something I want to tell you..."_

Feliciano's arms were almost completely gone but he still had his hands, he placed his right hand on Ludwig's right cheek and his left hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

_"What is it?"_

Ludwig looked at him hopefully.

_"One...day I may come...back..."_

Feliciano's face started to disappear.

_"Please do..."_

Ludwig swallowed the rising lump in his throat. Feliciano kissed Ludwig than disappeared into nothing.

Ludwig cried.


End file.
